PhilAsiana Airlines
PhilAsiana Airlines (PAA) is one of the national carriers of Philippines. PhilAsiana Airlines operates in its hub in Ninoy Aquino International Airport and operates 3 Destinations out and to Manila. It plans to add 100 destinations in its route network to serve Filipinos abroad and to introduce Philippines to the World.It was formed due to lack of routes, airlines and services to the Philippines and after the bankruptcy of some major airlines. Main Facts: Callsign: FILIPINO/ASIAN IATA: PY ICAO: PHI Founded: June 9, 2009 Hub: Ninoy Aquino International Airport Secondary Hubs: Bacolod-Silay International Airport, Cebu-Mactan International Airport Frequent Flyer: Sarimanok Wings Member Lounge: Sarimanok|Lounge Parent Company: Marcelo-Pagunsan Holdings Inc. (MAPA);Swan Lake International Airlines(SLIA) Company Slogan: Your first impressions of the Philippines starts with us. Headquarters: Makati, Philippines/Manila, Philippines Fleet: 1 Safety Records: Excellent Destinations: 8 Alliance: ~Wings Of Asia~ Founders: *'President and CEO:' John Albert Marcelo Pagunsan Status: In Service Rating: 0.5304 Declaration of Bankruptcy: 6/10/09 Recovery of services:'''6/10/09 '''Website:http://www.cyberairlines.net History Formation PhilAsiana was formed in June 9,2009 due to in-demand flights to Manila abroad and due to lack of flights to Manila. The Airline was founded by John Marcelo. The Airline's first flight was on June 9,2009 using a Yakovlev Yak-40 on services between Manila, Cebu, Hong Kong, Bangkok and Kuala Lumpur. Bankruptcy and Recovery The CEO and President announced bankruptcy due to lack of passengers but after awhile it resumed it services with 1 B737-700. The Company has removed the Bangkok, Hong Kong and Kuala Lumpur routes because it had no profits in those routes and they wanted to focus in serving domestic flights in their first few days. On June 10, 2009 it recovered its routes in Bacolod and Cebu with 1 B737-700. Destinations PAA has seen great profits in routes in Middle East, Europe and the Far East. PAA has plans to make shuttle flights between South Asia, Southwest Asia, Europe, Southeast Asia, Australasia and the Far East. It has seen great loss in its first flights to and from Anchorage and Toronto. *The first flight of PhilAsiana (after its bankruptcy) was from Manila to Hong Kong with PAA's B737-700 carrying 51 passengers. *PAA has plans of increasing frequencies between Manila and Hong Kong, Dubai and New Delhi, Tokyo and Manila, London and Dubai after it saw a great profit between the destinations. *PAA has announced after its flights to and from Dubai that it'll increase frequencies to and from Dubai. The B737 may fly in these routes MNL-HKG-DEL-DXB or either MNL-HKG-BOM-DXB and from Dubai, DXB-HKG-MNL. It is focusing in the middle east network hoping it will top other arabian carriers. *PAA has confirmed it will have routes to Bacolod and Cebu, unlike Local carriers in the Philippines, PAA doesnt have routes to Bacolod and Cebu. Bacolod and Cebu are one of the top highest profitable destinations for local carriers in the Philippines but PAA is still seeing if it can fly to BCD and CEB daily as its routes have expanded. Cargo C Passenger ** Codeshare ^ Asia *'China' **'Hong Kong' (Hong Kong International Airport) ** *'India' **'New Delhi' (Indira Gandhi International Airport) ** *'Philippines' **'Manila' (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) ** Hub *'United Arab Emirates' **'Dubai' (Dubai International Airport) ** Focus City *'Japan' **'Tokyo' (Tokyo-Narita International Airport) ** Europe *'United Kingdom' **'London' (London-Heathrow International Airport) ** Planned Destinations *'Philippines' **'Bacolod' (Bacolod-Silay International Airport) (Confirmed, commences on 15th or 16th June, 2009) **'Cebu' (Cebu-Mactan International Airport) (Confirmed, commences on 15th or 16th of June, 2009) *'India' **'Mumbai' (Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport) (Confirmed, TBA when to commence) *'KSA' **'Riyadh' (King Khalid International Airport) (Confirmed, TBA when to commence) *'Iran' **'Tehran' (Tehran Imam Khomeini International Airport) (Confirmed, Seasonal, TBA when to commence) Terminated Destinations North America *'Canada' **'Toronto' (Toronto Pearson International Airport) ** Alliance Slot *'United States of America' **'Anchorage' (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) ** Alliance Slot Aistralasia *'Australia' **'Darwin' (Darwin International Airport) ** Alliance Slot Fleet PAA has currently only regional aircrafts in its fleet. PAA will decide to buy narrow bodies such as an Airbus 300 or Airbus 320 when they have sufficient funds. *B737-700 **In fleet: 1 **Orders: **Destinations: All Former Fleet *Antonov An-24 *Yakovlev Yak-40 Future Fleet PAA is planning to buy: *B757 *B767 Brand Slogans *'Fly PhilAsiana, Keep Discovering.' (Former) *'It's about hospitality.' (Former) *'Your first impressions of the Philippines starts with us.' (Current) Incidents and Accidents Currently PAA has a good safety Record. Cabin Sutla(Silk)Dragon Class (Business Class) Sutla Class seats, available on all aircraft, offer increased legroom, advanced seat ergonomics and personal drop-down LCD screens. The food service offers a full-course selection of Western, Filipino and Japanese Kaiseki dishes (the latter is offered on Japan-bound flights). A written menu is provided and orders are taken before take-off. The Mabuhay Class seats on narrow-body aircraft Audio-Video On Demand, and laptop power supply with a seat pitch of 39 inches (990 mm). Currently, PhilAsiana Airlines is the one of the local carriers to offer business class on domestic flights. Amenity kits with toothpaste, hairbrush, knitted socks, slumber mask and toiletries from BVLGARI are provided on long-haul flights. Sarimanok Rooster Class (Economy Class) On long-haul flights, a basic amenity kit with toothpaste, slumber mask and socks is distributed to passengers.57 Like the economy class seats in other carriers, the passenger's footrests and tray tables are found in the seat in front of them except for bulkhead and exit seats, where the tray tables are embedded in the seats and footrests are on the floor. On its B737 smaller LCD screens mounted in certain parts of the cabin as well as overhead TV screens. 55 All aircraft in the mainline fleet feature rolling audio entertainment to Sarimanok Rooster Class passengers.